The Return of Iacedrom and Ybgir
by bg52598
Summary: From Dizzy World, Iacedrom and Ygbir comes back for revenge. Ybgir is in his demon form, and Iacedrom have taken control of Mordecai's body. Now Rigby have to save the park, and his best friend.
1. Ygbir's Plan

**Hi guys! Originally, I made this story a year ago, but then I accidently deleted it so now, I have to do it over again.**

**This story is about Iacedrom and Ybgir (Mordecai and Rigby's realistic counterparts from the episode Dizzy if you guys watch that episode) returns from Dizzy World for revenge and Ybgir is in his violent side (from the episode Jinx), and Iacedrom takes control of Mordecai's body. Now Rigby and the others have to save the park and their friend from chaos. **

**So relax and enjoy the story! **

It have been a normal day, 23 year old Mordecai and Rigby are cleaning the park bathroom mirrors.

Rigby - "Augh! I hate cleaning the mirrors, can we leave?"

Mordecai - "No dude do you want Benson to fire us?"

Rigby - "No."

Mordecai - "Beside, we only got like 3 or 4 more to go."

Rigby - "I guess. Hey remember when I unleash that evil version of me?"

Mordecai - "Oh yeah, that was pretty scary. Remember when we went to Dizzy World to save Pops?"

Rigby - "Oh yeah! I bet that giant Raccoon is like the evil version of him or something."

Mordecai - "I wonder what the Dizzy World people are doing now."

Rigby - "There just probably being bums or something."

**In Dizzy World**

In Dizzy World, Ybgir was in his home thinking about something. Then Iacedrom flew by and saw his best friend thinking of something. He came close to him and said:

Iacedrom - "What are you doing my good man?"

Ybgir - Huh? (See Iacedrom) Oh Iacedrom you here! I wanted to tell you something."

Iacedrom - "What is it my good man?"

Ybgir - "I was thinking that maybe we should go to the other world and get on our opposite counterparts. We can have revenge on them, and they where responsible that you hit your head, and broke your wing."

Iacedrom - "Yes that is true. Thank goodness my wing and head had healed. So what is your plan?"

Ybgir- "My idea is that what if we go to the Opposite World and you can unleash my violent side from the mirror thing, and we can have our revenge!"

Iacedrom - "That is an excellent idea!

Ybgir - "Yes! (Sadly) But alas, I have found a flaw in my plan."

Iacedrom - "A flaw?"

Ybgir - "Yes, yes, a flaw. I found that we can't go to the Opposite World because they will found out it us, and send us back here."

Iacedrom - "Indeed they will."

They think for a minute then Ybgir got an idea.

Ybgir - "I got it!"

Iacedrom - "What is it my friend?"

Ybgir - "Why don't you take control of your opposite counter part Mordecai?"

Iacedrom - "Him?"

Ybgir - "Certainly! He's WAY stronger than my opposite counter part Rigby."

Iacedrom - "He is indeed stronger than Rigby. Ok I'll do it!"

Ybgir - "Good show! I know this plan will work! Now you better go to the Opposite World in your shadow from."

Iacedrom - "Right, wish me luck!"

He transform into his shadow form and inside the mirror that lead to the real world. Ybgir waited for him to come back.

**Back at the Real World**

After Mordecai and Rigby were done cleaning the mirrors, they decide to go back to the house to play video games. After an hour playing video games, Rigby stomach start to growl.

Rigby - "Aw man! I'm hungry."

Mordecai - "Me too dude."

Rigby - "Can you make me a sandwich?"

Mordecai - "What! Make your own sandwich!"

Rigby - "Come on I'm hungry."

Mordecai - "No."

Rigby - "Rock paper scissor for it?"

They do it and Mordecai got rock, and Rigby got paper.

Rigby - "Hmph, hmph."

Mordecai - "Augh! Whatever."

He went to the kitchen to make the sandwiches.

Meanwhile, Iacedrom (in his shadow form) appeared in the kitchen but luckily Mordecai didn't see him. When Mordecai was going back into the living room, with the food, Iacedrom appeared behind him and went inside Mordecai's body. Mordecai's eyes were widening, and were a lot darker.

Iacedrom - "Good show! Can't wait for the next step!"

Then Rigby came in and look worried and said:

Rigby - "Mordecai! I heard a crash is everything alright?"

Mordecai just nodded and just walk pass Rigby.

Rigby - "Dude, where are you going?"

Mordecai just pointed to the door.

Rigby - "Are you ok? You're acting weird."

Mordecai just nodded again, and went to open the door and left. Rigby was started to get even more worried and decide to follow his friend to see what's wrong with him.

**I hope you all like it! I tried to make Iacedrom and Ybgir talk fancy and a little bit like Pops, but I hope u all like it! **


	2. Finding Out the Plan

**Hey guys! I wanted to thanks you guys for liking the chapter I made! **

**This chapter is about Rigby and Skips finding out what going with Mordecai, and Iacedrom and Ybgir's plan. **

**So relax and enjoy the story!**

Rigby - "Mordecai?"

The small raccoon was trying search for his friend. He looks some parts at the park but nothing. Then he ran into Skips.

Rigby - "Skips! I'm glad you are here, have u seen Mordecai?"

Skips - "I did actually."

Rigby - "Really?"

Skips - "Yeah. He just came into my house and stole one of my spells book. I tried to stop him but he just punches me in the face and he left. "

Rigby - "That weird, Mordecai isn't that strong."

Skips - "Did he do anything else weird?"

Rigby - "When I ask him if he was ok, he didn't talk and he just left."

Skips - "We better find him now. He might be in trouble."

Rigby - "Look there is!"

Rigby pointed to Mordecai and he was holding a purple spell book with a picture of a skull on it. He was walking to the park bathroom.

Rigby - "Hey Morde!"

Skips quickly cover Rigby's mouth his hand and hid in the bushes. Rigby soon got free of Skips.

Rigby - "What give dude?"

Skips - "We can't let him see us. He will probably hurt even more."

Rigby - "Your right."

They hid in the bushes and saw Mordecai go into the bathroom. Then they secretly went into the bathroom and hid in the stalls.

Mordecai was reading the book looking for something he found it. He turns the waters, and the mirrors fogged up. Then he began to write Rigby's name and Rigby and Skips saw what he was doing.

Rigby - "Why is he doing the Jinx cheat code?"

Skips - "Let just see and found out."

Mordecai - (now British and metallic) Rigby."

He was thunder sound and demon looking Rigby in the mirror.

Mordecai - "Rigby."

The sound was made again, and this time the demon was getting even bigger.

Mordecai - "Rigby."

This time, the demon came and Rigby and Skips got scare still stood in the stalls. Rigby was confused, why didn't the demon attack Mordecai?

Ybgir - "It works! I feel more powerful than before."

Mordecai - "Indeed you do, my good friend."

Ybgir took out a top hat and place it on Mordecai's head.

Mordecai - "You are ready Ybgir?"

Ybgir - "Indeed Iacedrom."

Mordecai jump on Ybgir's back and broke a hole in the bathroom and left. Then Rigby said:

Rigby - "Iacedrom? That the name of that creepy bird Mordecai and I saw to save Pops!"

Skips - "Then that explains Mordecai's strange behavior. Iacedrom is somehow controlling Mordecai's body."

Rigby - "We gotta save him!"

Skips nodded and him and Rigby ran back to the house to save the park and their friend.

**Hope u all like it!**


	3. Plans To get Rid Of the Dizzy Leaders

**Hey I want to thank you guys for the second chapter I made! **

**This chapter is about Rigby and the others to find away to get rid of Iacedrom and Ybgir. Also another way to get Iacedrom out of Mordecai's body. **

**So relax and enjoy the story!**

Skips and Rigby quickly ran back to the house and shut the door.

Then Benson and Pops came.

Benson - "What's going on here?"

Pops - "And why in heaven it's so dark and scary outside?"

Benson - "And where is Mordecai?"

Rigby - "It's kind of hard to explain."

Skips - "He's being control by the Dizzy Leaders."

Benson - "Dizzy Leaders?"

Pops - "Oh yes, I remember them. When I was in my knock sleep, I accidently gave a speech which was against the law. They had tried to attack him bad show."

Skips - "You guys may not remember but if you put in the Jinx cheat codes, their evil come out and transform everybody into jinx monsters."

Benson - "But what are they doing here now?"

Rigby - "They come back for revenge!"

Skips - "There one other thing."

Rigby - "What?"

Skips - "If Iacedrom stay in Mordecai's for too long, then he will stay in Mordecai's body forever."

Rigby was horrified by that! Not only they will take over the park or the world, he might lose his best friend!

Rigby - Skips, we can't let that happen! Is there anyway we can save him?"

Skips - "There is one way…."

All of them (expect Skips) - What!?"

Skips - "We must get Iacedrom to get Dizzy in order for him to get out of Mordecai's body and back to Dizzy World. But he has to do it in reverse."

Pops - "What do you mean my good man?"

Skips - "Well you see, Mordecai and Rigby began spinning from the right, and since Iacedrom is in his body, we would have to make him spin to the left in order for him to go back to the Dizzy World.

Rigby - "We'll do it! Anything to save my best friend!"

Benson - But what about that demon raccoon thing?"

Skips - "With him, we gotta do the jinx cheat code but say Rigby's name backwards."

Rigby - "I remember that! We did when Ybgir was in his evil form."

Pops - "Oh my that's sound scary!"

Benson - "But how are we gonna stop them? Even if that bird thing is Mordecai's body, they are both powerful!"

Rigby - "Yeah and so is Ybgir!"

Skips - "I know that. We just gotta think of the plan and because of not getting scratch by Ybgir."

Rigby - "I think I gotta an idea."

Benson - "Ok that's scared me."

Rigby looked a little sad and his mind said:

Rigby's mind - "_That remind me of Mordecai when we had that sugar rush."_

Skips - "So what's the plan Rigby?"

Rigby - "Huh? Oh yeah."

He whispers it to them for a few minutes, and then Benson said:

Benson - "Wow that's actually a good plan!"

Pops - "I like it!"

Skips - "OK before we do that, we gotta get everything we need."

They all nodded and went to different room to get what they need to save the park, and their friend.

**I hope you all like it! Sorry it took long, and if it too short!**


End file.
